Commence Operation: 100 One Shots
by ChappedPenguinLips
Summary: Well it my first fan fiction, 100 different One shots all based off of the Penguins of Madagascar. There is laughter, there is pain, there is love, there is action. Enjoy! More information on the inside
1. 3-11-15 Prompt 1: Introduction

_**Commence 100 One Shots: Intro 3/10/15**_

**Author's Note: This something fun I decided to do while I'm working on first story for Penguins of Madagascar fanfiction; thank you PB7 for introducing me to this challenge.**

**Purpose: To have fun and to show readers a glimpse of who I am as a writer before I publish my first story. **

**Well here are the rules:**

**Pick a Fandom: **_Penguins of Madagascar_

**Write a One shot each of the 100 themes**

**One Shots Order is chosen by the Author**

**Be Original**

**Chapters can't be continuation of other chapters**

Rules I added:

**I can jot down ideas for prompts, but I have to finish the prompt I'm working on first**

**One shot can't be longer than 3,000 words**

**Interpretation can be literal or metaphorical**

**If the reality is different from the TV Show then it will be explained in the "Author's Note"**

**Point of View can change between stories**

**Any genre**

**Well that's that, Enjoy!**

* * *

Saturday 7:33pm, one hour thirty three minutes after closing. All the zoo's animals were gathered around the Zoovenir shop, investigating a package sitting on the ground

"What you think is inside?" Burt asked.

"Something of the avian variety, so it appears" Mason says, while he examined the box.

Joey then came hopping down the path that led to the Zoovenir with a crowbar in paw, "Let's pop this thing open and see if might hold something worth a dinky di!"

The Zoo animals stopped jabbering and watched as the marsupial approached the crate. Joey examined the crate, then bent over and stuck the crowbar between two planks. Before Joey could start to pry open the crate, one of the walls was kicked open and within seconds smoke filled the air.

All the animals coughed, they weren't expecting what had just happened. Once the smoke cleared, all the animals could see four figures about ye big stand before the Zoo animals; they were penguins.

"Kowalski Analysis; this is our zoo isn't it?" One penguin asked.

"Indeed it is Skipper," The penguin the other called "Kowalski" confirmed.

The first penguin to speak spoke again, "Then where's the hippy? And the giraffe? And our monochromatic stripped friend? Most importantly who are these people?"

Before Kowalski could answer, an otter with chestnut fur and tawny brown eyes approached them, "Hi, welcome to the Central Park Zoo, My name is Marlene and these—"Skipper yanked her tongue then released. "Thank you." Skipper marked.

"Um, did you say this was the Central Park Zoo," a younger, smaller penguin asked sheepishly.

"She sure did you silly, billy penguin you!" Someone announced. Out of the crowd waltzed a familiar face with his two poor subjects; Mort and Maurice, following behind.

"Ringtail," Skipper shouted. "Help me out, what's going on here?"

"I'm sorry my flightless friend, but you must getting me all confuseed with someone else. I am King Julien, and these are my loyal subjects," He proclaimed, gesturing to the zoo animals.

"Don't play games with me Ringtail, don't you remember us? From Madagascar, Africa, Monti Carlo?"

Julien leaned to one of his loyal subjects; Maurice and whispered. "The flat headed stinky bird seems a little woo-hoo in the head if you know what I mean."

"HEY! I am right here you know," he yelled.

All the animals stared at the guys as if they were crazy. They had never seen them before yet they claimed this was their home. Or so it seemed as if they at least knew the place. Skipper cleared his throat, "Huddle up men!" he shouted.

"Alright so what is the situation Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

"No idea. All the animals don't seem to recognize us and we don't recognize them either. They claim this is the Central Park zoo, but how can we be sure?"

The last penguin; Rico, grunted out some gibberish.

"Yeah I guess we could just check the front to see if it really is the zoo, good job Rico."

"Move out Men," Skipper demanded.

The penguins slid away from the animals and towards the Zoo's entrance.

The animals waited for the Penguins to turn the corner, then they all broke out into laughter. They all laughed and gasped for air in between long periods of hilarity. Julien was first to speak, "Did you see the bossy penguin, they think they are spies or something that's adorable." The animals kept wheezing due to shortness of breath. Marlene was crying, "Who did they think they are, that tall guy was a total geek!" The crowd roared into more and more merriment. "Oh those little birdies are a piece of work isn't they?" Bada said wiping a tear.

Skipper and the boys arrived at the zoo entrance and looked up towards the clock tower, in fine print a banner read, "_THE CENTRAL PARK ZOO_."

"Well boys there is only one explanation for this," Skipper paused.

"Alternate Universe," Kowalski finished.

"Alternate Universe." Skipper confirmed.

"Wait What? How can you tell?" Private questioned.

"Ah young, naïve Private. Isn't it obvious no one recognizes us, WE don't recognize anyone here and look at the zoo, it isn't even the same layout." Skipper wisely responded

"But isn't that a little illogical?" Private continued.

"You know what Private, I'll humor you." Skipper said.

"Really," Private bellowed, he was surprised his leader would once listen to him.

"Nope, Alternate Universe," Skipper confirmed.

"Alternate Universe," Kowalski and Rico echoed.

"Alternate Universe." Private pouted.

"That's the spirit." Skipper hailed. "Now let's get back to our universe." Skipper grinned at the thought of an adventure. Oh, how this one will end.

* * *

**For those of you who don't completely understand, it is the penguins from the movie arriving in the Alternate Reality of the TV series. I hope you liked it. **


	2. 3-13-15 Prompt 2: Waiting

_"Have you got the results yet?" _

_"No, I'm still waiting, the vet hasn't come back yet." _

_"Ok, well call me when you get the results back."_

_"I will, I promise; Bye."_

"Bzzt," Marlene turned off the walkie talkie and laid it beside her. She sat in a cold, metallic confinement; she sat alone, with herself and her thoughts. Her head was swimming. "_Could it be? Could I really be pregnant, with his child? How?"_

She sat in silence pondering the possibility, she could be pregnant with _Skipper's_ child. She didn't understand, not how but what, "_What will happen if he is the father, will he leave? No. It's Skipper, he would never walk out… or would he? No, he wouldn't, but what would happen if he gets killed in combat or something? I don't want our child to be fatherless, it'll need its father," _Marlene's head pleaded.

She was an emotional wreck. Tears clouded her vision while her emotion drowned her thoughts, she wept. She didn't know why she was so nervous, she just was, she paced back and forth in the cage, "Just calm down Marlene, everything will be fine," she told herself.

She had been pregnant for a while now, but hadn't told anyone until last month. Technically she didn't tell anyone, Skipper stumbled upon it while he and the guys were in Alice's office. When he confronted her about it she confessed.

Marlene wasn't prepared to be a mother, she had told herself when she was a pup that all she wanted were children of her own. Now that her dreams were becoming a reality she began to panic and doubt her decision. _"What if I am not a good mother, what if the child hates his is father. This is all too much, I wish I didn't have to go through this." _

Marlene started hyperventilating, she freaked out way too easily. Skipper always told her that she was a "Nervous Nelly."

_Skipper_, the one name she couldn't keep off her mind. Skipper was caring, selfless and noble; a perfect role model for young'uns. He would be a great father, Marlene was sure of it, but perhaps not to their child; if it is his child.

* * *

_"I will, I promise; bye."_

Marlene turned off the walkie talkie, "Bye…" Skipper trailed off. Skipper was sitting under a canopy of trees, he was deep in the heart of the Redwood Forest.

He waited impatiently. Skipper was restless, Skipper was never edgy. Typically he would be as cool as a cucumber but this, this was nerve racking, heart churning, and in a few minutes his life could change. He could have his own child.

A child that depended on him, a child that trusted him, a child that loved him, someone much like Private, but his own; his own flesh and blood. His head and heart ached, they ached with a soreness, a tightness much like a stranglehold. He prayed, he pleaded, he begged for the pain to loosen its grasp, he needed to recompose himself, but he didn't. He couldn't.

He reached for an audio recording device and pulled it close to him. He flipped a read switch and clicked the fourth button from the left. "Skipper's log; It is 0500 hours and I'm in the heart of California's beauty, the Redwood forest. My mission, to find a secret facility which is presumed to be operated by none other than my Arch Nemesis, Dr. Blowhole." Skipper was about to turn off the recording, but he restrained himself. "I'm waiting on news… about my girlfriend and our son, or so we think he is mine. She's seven months pregnant and healthy. She's been doing all the typical things you could expect, Craving—, Whining—, Hallucinating, all that junk," he paused and cleared his throat. "You know, what if I'm not good enough for him, what if, wh- what if, I'm not as good as, a- a- as a father as I am a commander," He choked and stammered over his words. "I go on a lot of missions, a whole lot of missions, this is just another mission. Yeah… That's right another mission, but my hardest mission. I'm not sure if I'm ready or if my partner is. It's a lot to deal with. It's a lot to bear. I'm not sure if I can do it." Skipper paused. His eyes began to up, but he wouldn't cry. He wouldn't allow himself to. He felt as a leader he couldn't be weak. He couldn't be soft. He couldn't let his emotions show; Skipper felt he needed to bottle up his emotions, "—but I have to. I must and I will. If he is my child or anyone else's I will care for him as my own. It couldn't be too different from raising Private, could it?"

Skipper then realized he was still recording, he clicked the same button he used to start the recording, the audio then ended. Skipper inhaled and exhaled, slowly, it was a lot for him to come to terms with but he had to. For this child and for Marlene, he would. That would mean protecting them, staying by their side, and leaving the covert ops; for them, he would do _anything_.

The walkie talkie abruptly derailed Skipper's train of thought. _"Skipper," _Marlene muttered.

Skipper waited for a moment to compile all his thoughts, his heart beat slower and slower and slower and _slower, _each second that he waited.

_"Skipper?"_

Skipper reached for the walkie talkie and exhaled one last time.

_"I'm here, any news?" _

Marlene didn't answer for a few seconds, then she spoke, _"Yeah— It's…"_


	3. 4-7-15 Prompt 3: Hold My Hand

_**4-7-15 Writing Prompt: Hold My Hand**_

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay, life has just got in the way of writing, but I think I'm back to my regular writing schedule for a little— I think. I wrote this rather quickly because I didn't want to keep you waiting. From now on I should be posting at least once a week.**

**Contains Pripper, not Slash**

**Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

Thunder roared, like a mighty lion. Rain fell to the Earth, like darts.

Skipper laid in his concrete bunk, he was wide awake. The ravenous storm kept him up, he stared at the ceiling of his bunk and thought intensely until a loud "BOOM!" of thunder interrupted. He turned and ogled at a clock across the room. He strained to read the time since it was dark. The chronometer read _3:17_, he sighed and turned back around to face the wall.

Skipper closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep but before he could dose off he thought he heard sniveling. It was very vague, but he could still faintly hear it.

He began to turn his head to peek out of his bunk. While doing so a flash of lighting blinded him, he shielded his eyes from the bright light. When he moved his flippers away from his eyes, the lightning's light revealed the shadow of a figure.

Skipper, startled, leapt atop the figure and put his flippers around its neck. Then he heard it sob softly. The lightning flashed again, then Skipper saw who it was and he released his flippers from the poor bird's neck.

"Private?" He whispered nearly inaudibly.

Private laid under Skipper, he sobbed. "Y-y-y-y-ye-ye-ye-yes, Skipper," The young bird stammered.

Private was still just a hatchling, he didn't know how terrifying lightning and thunder could be, he had yet to experience it to this extremity.

"What's wrong cadet," Skipper questioned while offering a flipper up.

The cadet was shaking nervously, the thunder was frightening enough alone. His commanding officer tackling him and attempting to strangle him didn't help.

"Are the booms gonna get me, Skippah?"

Skipper glared at the little penguin blankly. The cadet cowered at Skipper's gaze which caused Skipper to notice that he shouldn't be so hard on the lad, he was the same way when he was younger.

"No, Private," Skipper answered, he ruffled Private's head feathers which made both of them simper a little bit. "Now get back to bed you little rascal." Skipper turned and laid down in his bunk. He glanced over to see Private still nervously standing in the middle of the room.

"Skipper? Are you sure they won't get me," Private inquired.

Skipper let out a sigh and inhaled, "I'm sure now go to bed. Ok?"

"But—

"No but's, only do's. Now stop being a Nancy cat and go to bed _now_," Skipper ordered.

Private reluctantly agreed, he climbed into and set there, shaking, soon enough his eyes began to tear up again.

Skipper was about to get to sleep until he heard a whimper. He got out of bed and waddled over to Private's bunk. He was curled up into a ball with his flipper in his mouth. He was scared stiff, "What's wrong solider," Skipper asked. "You trust me don't you?"

Private turned and eyeballed Skipper, "I do, but it's still scary… I'm sorry for being a _Nancy_ cat sir."

Skipper gazed at him with concern, "I didn't mean that— calling you a Nancy cat and all. I'm just tired and I wanted to get some sleep."

"It's fine." Private mumbled.

"Well, are you ready to catch some shut eye?"

Private stared at Skipper nervously, he didn't want to prevent Skipper from sleeping, but the thunder hadn't ceased rumbling and he was still fearful. "Uh— no," Private answered shyly and shamefully.

"Well we can't stay up all night now, can we?"

"No, I guess not."

"So, what do you suggest we do to get you to bed and to stop worrying about those daunting thunder booms?"

"Would you, uh— mind laying down, ummmmm, with me," Private requested nervously.

Skipper swallowed hard and nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, I don't know lad. I'm not really a touchy, feely penguin; if you know what I mean? Besides, we couldn't both fit in that small bunk."

"Oh, I suppose you're right," Private said glumly.

The Commander looked into his Private's eyes, he saw his fear and his gloom. The sight made Skipper sorrowful, he sat against the wall, "Come here." Skipper instructed.

The young Cadet ran to him and hugged him, "Thank you Skippah, Thank you so much."

"It's no big deal," the leader replied. "Now go to sleep, would 'ya?"

"Yes sir."

Private nuzzled Skipper's chest feathers and fell asleep within the minute. After a few more minutes the thunder stopped, Skipper glanced down at Private and smiled. "Goodnight young Private," he whispered, then moments later he to, fell asleep. There they slept for the rest of the night until the Sun hung in the sky in the morning.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review and I hope to get two more chapters out before Spring Break. :)**


End file.
